Worst Date Ever, Period
by Everything I Liked Was Taken
Summary: It's a lovely evening for Izzy, Noah, Scarlett, and Max but when the media hears about the couples and how Trent somehow shows up. What could happen to make this date become the worst one ever! Secret Santa for Ferguson97!


"Former Contestants of the hit reality TV show Total Drama, were seen eating at the fancy french place at Fifth Avenue!" The spokeswoman anncoed after a picture of maybe the most popular members of Total Drama were seen talking and holding hands! In a instant moment more Scarlett and Max stories were uploaded and a bunch of Noah and Izzy fanart were uploaded. Because now all of the Total Drama shippers were in a joy overload with their ships being confirmed.

* * *

><p>But for the couples it wasn't much of a blissful time, their dates had been ruined because of all the fans demanding that their see Scax ans Nizzy prove right now in the Fancy French place. "This date is worse than October 16, 1793 for the Antoinette family." Scarlett said sighing as she saw a new Scax fan banging upon the glass, to see her and Max holding hands under the table.<p>

"The Izzy thinks this date is awful!" Izzy said to Noah, who looked about pissed off as when everyone taught he and Cody were dating because of that one kiss in Total Drama Island.

Max grumbled as he continued to eat his happy meal, "First this place makes me go out and buy food and then this happens! I WANT A REFUND!" Max shouted pointed at the head chef, who ran back inside the kitchen. "This place doesn't even seem evil." Max began to play with the TNMT toy he had gotten from his meal. But what they didn't know a evil force was gonna come and ruin their double date, all over again.

* * *

><p>The teen idol, for his songs, and his song writing skills walked inside the Fancy French place. With an army of nine fans who were outside but now inside the place with him aka Trent. "Sit there." Trent pointed at the nine available seats that were right next to the couples table. Trent who didn't care if he upset the couples sat away from them, exactly nine rows from the couples.<p>

"What the hell Trent?" Noah asked getting up from his seat and heading towards Trent, "Why are you're stalker fans near us? When you clearly have nine seats available to seat next to you?" Noah glared at Trent.

"You're kidding right? I have nine seats away from you and my fans and I have a date. Is that so crazy?" Trent returned the glare back.

"Yes." Noah replied.

Then Trent went all ape shit crazy.

* * *

><p>Exactly nine minutes later, Trent had almost broken the whole Fancy French place with nine broken windows, nine seats somehow in the now broken lights that used to hang upfront of the couples but were now broken and had a mix of nine seats.<p>

All nine of the fans Trent had brought now payed there dead. Trent had somehow cast a curse opon them if each of them tried to leave for the bathroom, nine times. Each of them has tried to and every ninth time each one of them just dropped dead.

Noah stood there right infront youof Trent, who had about nine weapons with him. Noah on the other hand wasweaponless, and along with that he had nine broken ribs. "Now do you believe that I am on a date with the number nine? Because we can do this all over again if you do not." Trent growled.

"Yes! Please don't hurt us!" Noah and Max said in union.

Trent smirked at the two boys, "I'm taking Izzy and Noah." Trent said.

"Ya! The Izzy loves more and more!"

"What why me?"

"Because I have two boyfriends, Mike and Cody . So I would need a new third boyfriend for an amazing foursome. Duh." Trent said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I have four girlfriends Ella, Beth, Gwen, Zoey, a. Now I just need the fifth to compete my task. To have a nine personsome, just because it will make the whole world happy." Izzy ran into the arms of Trent after he said that while Noah stood his ground.

"I am not coming." Noah said.

Then Trent brought out the chloroform.

That night Noah awoke chained to a wall, along him were Trent's 'girlfriends' and 'boyfriends' all chained up.

* * *

><p><strong>That was really fun to write! Thanks Ferguson97 for asking this for his Secret Santa! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>


End file.
